Irresistable
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Alec's been kicked out of his apartment. His pride won't let him ask for help. Logan tries to convince him. SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel._

Author's note: This was actually written back in February but I've only just realised that it wasn't posted here. It probably had something to do with the NC-17 rating it has on my livejournal, but here it is edited just for Enjoy!

Irresistable

Hitching his backpack further up his shoulder Alec turned a corner, on to a side alley where he had been told that he could find a cheap motel to crash in for the night. He had been kicked out of his apartment by the sector police and his pride wouldn't let him go to running to his fellow X5, Max, for help. His informant had been right, Alec mused, looking up at the flickering "otel" sign - the bulb in the "M" must have blown - it was definitely a cheap motel.

The clerk behind the desk didn't even look up at him when Alec stepped up to the counter. Alec cleared his throat and the clerk glanced up from the magazine - which, Alec noted, was of a pornographic nature - and looked at him blankly. "Yeah?" he demanded in a gruff sounding voice.

"I'd like a room," Alec sighed, pulling his wallet out.

"It's money upfront," the clerk informed him, lifting himself wearily out of his chair.

"Really?" Alec rolled his eyes, pointing to the sign that was hanging above the counter and read 'cash upfront'.

The clerk ignored Alec and held his hand out, demanding the cash. Alec sighed and placed a few bills in his outstretched palm in exchange for a rusty room key. The clerk pointed towards a rickety staircase before turning back to his magazine. "Thank you, you've been very helpful," he muttered sarcastically under his breath as he trudged up the staircase, not liking how it creaked with every step.

The room was even worse than the exterior of the building. There was a grungy mattress in the corner, a desk and a chair - that was it. "Not exactly the four seasons, Alec," he muttered to himself, tossing his backpack on the floor and flinging himself down on the mattress.

His pride wasn't the only reason for him not asking Max for help. He knew she would complain about it loudly and roll her eyes a few times at first, maybe say 'I told you so', but she would eventually cave and offer her assistance. Alec just couldn't cope with being in the same room as Max's boyfriend, Logan Cale - the handsome journalist whose only mission was to bring truth to the desperate people of Seattle. Alec rolled his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, shifting uncomfortably when he felt the familiar sensations he felt whenever he thought of the infamous 'Eyes Only'. At first Alec couldn't stand the thought of being alone in the same room as Logan, but as time passed he found himself finding excuses to spend time with him. He had been horrified with himself when he realised what he was doing and what he was feeling for Logan. He was a solider, a warrior, a ladies man. It was what he had been programmed to be, so why should he have these strange feelings for a six-foot-two male with gorgeous hazel eyes - which were usually hidden behind stylish lenses - and, Alec knew, a body to die for.

"Contemplating the universe?" a male voice, laced with amusement, asked.

Alec rolled his eyes again and turned on his side, facing away from the door. "Go away," he muttered into the grungy pillow.

He felt the bed shift next to him and a gentle hand on his shoulder, turning him over so that he was lying on his back. Alec sighed and looked up into the hazel eyes of the very person he was trying to pretend never existed. "What are you doing here, Alec?" Logan asked quietly, running his hand through Alec's hair.

Alec's eyes fluttered closed on their own as he leant into Logan's touch as the other man caressed his cheek, but he realised what he was doing and they snapped open again. "I've been kicked out of my apartment, okay?" Alec said, pushing Logan's hand off of him and dragging himself into an upright position.

"What?" Logan asked in surprise. "Why?" he questioned, concern evident in his voice.

"The sector cops finally realised that I'm not who used to live there before and deduced that I didn't have a right to be there, so here I am," Alec shrugged as if being homeless was no big deal.

Logan growled under his breath. "Why didn't you come to my place?" he asked. "It's more than big enough for the two of us."

Alec laughed, "There's only one bedroom and I don't think Max would be too receptive about the idea of me sleeping in the same bed as you. You remember her, right? Your girlfriend? The girl you're in love with? Any of this sounding familiar?"

Logan rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. "First of all, there's a couch. Max doesn't need to know that you're not sleeping on it. And second, I'm not in love with her. You know that."

"Yeah right," Alec scoffed.

"I mean it, Alec," Logan said softly, placing his hand on Alec's cheek and turning his head so that the X5 was facing Logan. "Yeah, sure, I love Max but I'm not _in_ love with her. I thought I was until you weaselled your way into my heart." Alec rolled his eyes at Logan's romantics. "I'm in love with _you_, Al," Logan whispered, leaning closer to Alec. "Don't forget that," he added, closing the distance between them and place a gentle kiss on the transgenic's lips.

Alec moaned as his lips parted and their tongues met. It still amazed him how much Logan's very presence could turn him on. A simple touch from the brunet sent shivers and heat coursing through his body at the very same time. He knew he should push Logan away, tell him that it wasn't fair to Max to keep things going on between them but as soon as he felt Logan's soft fingertips slide underneath his t-shirt all thoughts of Max disappeared and all he could think about was how good it felt to have Logan's hands on his body again.

Reluctantly he reached down and grabbed Logan's hands just as they reached for Alec's belt buckle. "That offer to stay at your place still open?" Alec asked as he gasped for breath.

"It's always open to you," Logan grinned at him, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. "What do you say we get out of here?" he asked, kissing Alec softly once more before pulling away.

Alec nodded his head and allowed Logan to drag him down the stairs. "What are you doing?" Logan whispered as Alec paused at the front desk.

Alec looked at the sleeping clerk behind the desk, he was leaning back in his chair, the magazine open on his chest. Alec grimaced at the drool that was hanging from the corner of his mouth. "Getting my money back," Alec replied, silently hopping over the counter and reaching into the cash register. "That rat infested room cost me a fortune."

Logan shook his head, a smile adorning his features, and grabbed Alec's wrist, dragging him out to the car. They spent the ride home in comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Alec couldn't take his eyes off of Logan as they rode up to the correct floor in the elevator. The way the t-shirt clung to his frame, the curve of his shoulders, everything about him was perfect. Logan glanced at Alec out of the corner of his eye and grinned to himself as he saw Alec blatantly staring at him, knowing exactly what was running through his mind - he was thinking exactly the same about Alec.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off?" Logan smirked as soon as the door to the apartment was closed and locked.

"Gladly," Alec whispered, dropping his bag and gently edging Logan closer to the closed door. Logan let out a startled noise when he felt his back hit the door. Logan's eyes flickered closed as he felt Alec's lips against his own, his hands running down Alec's sides and resting on his hips, tugging the transgenic's body closer to his own.

Logan moaned into Alec's mouth as he felt Alec run his own hands down Logan's torso and tug his t-shirt free from his jeans. He arched into Alec's touch as he felt soft fingertips glide over his abs. Logan tipped his head back as Alec kissed his way across Logan's jaw and down his neck. "Alec," Logan moaned, running his fingers through Alec's short hair. Alec didn't acknowledge that he had heard the other man, who moaned loudly when Alec ground his erection against Logan's own. "Alec," Logan repeated, tightening his grip on Alec's hair slightly and pulling his head away from his neck. "Bedroom," he whispered at Alec's questioning look.

Alec grinned and nodded his head, as he grabbed Logan's hands and dragged him through the apartment. Alec slammed the door and Logan spun around in surprise at the sudden noise. He grinned at the predatory look in Alec's eyes. Alec took a few steps closer to Logan, a grin on his face as he grabbed hold of Logan's hips, roughly dragging him closer. Alec gently reached up and carefully removed Logan's glasses, setting them on the dresser. Alec placed a hand on each of Logan's cheeks, framing his face, as he softly pressed his lips against Logan's, his tongue quickly pushing past Logan's lips to enter his mouth. Their tongues fought for control, each one caressing the other then roaming further around the other's mouth, desperate to taste every inch of each other.

They both broke apart, gulping in much needed oxygen. Alec pulled Logan's shirt over his head, exposing his gorgeous, toned chest and stomach. Logan moaned and arched into Alec's touch as Alec ran his hands up to Logan's nipples, his fingers teasingly toying with one and then the other before his mouth joined in. Logan moaned, his hands going to bury in Alec's hair as he felt Alec's teeth gently nip and tease at his nipple.

Alec slowly kissed his way up Logan's chest and neck to whisper in his ear. "Get on the bed," he commanded quietly, licking the shell of Logan's ear.

Logan moaned and his knees almost went out from underneath him when he felt Alec grind his hips against Logan's own. Alec pulled away and gently guided Logan towards the large double bed that was in the centre of the room. "On your stomach," Alec whispered.

Logan nodded and obeyed silently. Alec watched as Logan lay on his front, his head resting on the pillows. Alec crawled up the bed and straddled Logan, his hands running up the other man's back to his shoulders. Logan purred in contentment leaning into Alec's touch, which was more sensual than sexual at the moment, when he felt the transgenic knead the muscles in Logan's shoulders with his hands. Logan's eyes fluttered closed as he relaxed under Alec's touch.

All too soon Alec stopped his ministrations and Logan had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from whimpering at the loss of contact. The whimper soon turned into a quiet moan when he felt Alec's lips replace his hands. Alec kissed across his shoulder blades and down his spine, paying particular attention to the scars that were on Logan's lower back. The journalist had gone through major surgery a little over a year and a half ago. Alec wasn't entirely sure what the procedure had involved - he had tuned out when Logan had tried to explain it to him - all he did know was that Logan was now able to walk without any aid. None of them knew whether the procedure would work but, even though he sometimes had relapses, for the majority of the time he was perfectly fine.

Alec gently flipped Logan onto his back, leaning down, pressing their chests together and he kissed Logan soundly on the lips. As Logan's tongue entered Alec's mouth, trying to taste every inch of the other's mouth, Alec undid Logan's belt and pushed his trousers down. "No underwear, huh?" Alec smirked, pulling back and gasping for breath as he took in the sight of Logan's hard cock.

"Well, I _was_ planning on fucking you into the mattress," Logan moaned when Alec closed his hand around Logan's erection.

x

Edited for content for full version use the Irresistable tag on my LJ.

x

Neither man said a word as Alec pulled out of him, tossing the condom to one side, as he collapsed onto the bed. Both of them were too busy trying to catch their breath and gain some idea of their surrounds to form a coherent sentence anyway.

Taking a few deep breaths, to return his breathing back to how it should be, Logan turned to Alec and grinned sleepily at him. "Aren't you glad you didn't stay in the motel?" he asked.

Alec chuckled and closed his eyes as he fell into a peaceful sleep, Logan's body wrapped around him securely.

The End


End file.
